


Dragon

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, bearded dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: “This is uh, this is Nikki,” Mickey said proudly. “She’s a bearded dragon.”





	

“This is uh, this is Nikki,” Mickey said proudly. “She’s a bearded dragon.” He reached in to pet her on the head. “You’re a pretty pogona, aren’t you?” He cooed to her with a smile.

Ian looked on fondly, watching Mickey open up around her. “Mickey and Nikki, huh?” He laughed a little.

Mickey flushed, “Yeah, well, she didn’t really look like a Petunia or something. You can touch her if you want.” He watched as Ian reached into the tank and ran his finger along her back, and then up Mickey’s finger and hand.

“You know, I have a dragon too,” Ian said.

“R-really?” Mickey’s eyebrows went up in surprise.

“Yeah, his name is Dicki,” Ian grinned, stroking Mickey’s arm hair. “You can touch him if you want.” He reached down with his other hand to palm himself through his jeans.

Mickey’s breath hitched and he whined a little.


End file.
